The things you can't undo
by PunkAngel101
Summary: Just short one-shot, about two of my OOC's. Takes place in the war. There is no character mix up.  "I would give my world away, only to see his blue eyes once more"


Before you read the story. Please know that I don't own Naruto or it's characters, expect for RemiXSato. Who are my OOC character's. This is just a short story. Hopefully I'll become something more one day. But for now it's just a story that I had doomed and lock in the back of my laptop right after watching the Romeo and Juliet anime. Well I hope you enjoy it, and review it, and just remember this is a OocXOoc. So please be nice.

P.s: Grammar it a bit off. So ignore it.

* * *

><p>The battlefield was in play.<p>

The Hidden leaf was where it all started, and where it ends now. The cruel fate that lasted for these great warriors that we call Shinobis. The thousands of sounds of screaming and pain, has meet it's time. The place that people once called home vanished. It was changed into noting but a place of death. The streets that was once filled with children's laughter was now covered in dried blood, death corpses, and destroyed homes that were falling into noting bust bricks and ashes.

The Leaf ninjas, battled without sleep. Countless days have passed, each day a beloved died. While the survivors. Mostly the women and children stayed safe in the Sand village where the Kage , Garra of the sand, sent his own people to help aid the leaf nin. Prayers were lifted to the skies that this war would end once and for all. That peace would be granted without the need of blood to be shed.

But only one battle was being valued here, as two of their own ninjas, fight to the death.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

Their names would forever be heard. As neither ninjas gave up on his own battle. One fought to be someone, not a monster to his home but hero. As the other fought only for vengeance, being to blinded by hatred to see what was really happening. As he turned his back on his people.

Until today, the death of a shinobi falls, and bring the fate of all. Only 12 were in place.

"Time for you to pay for what you did to my family!" a strong brown haired shinobi, shouted bringing her katana, at its fullest chakra fusion. The sword was invoked in blue flames that gave great power. Demonic power, all thanks to the chakra that was being transferred to her by the wolf demon _"Mikoi"_ that laid dorm inside of her body. The day before her village was whipped out of it existence.

Her opponent only smirked wickedly at her ,giving no compassion to his first loves daughter. His snake eye's piercing at her own two hazel eyes, as she glared at her village and mother killer. Yes, Orochimaru lived. He posses the body of his formal assistant Kabuto, as living proof. Before the death of the snake- sanin, he manages to survive. Living inside Kabuto and using his body. Now the only thing that filled his mind was the destruction of Konoha and Sasuke Uchiha, who he is fighting this battle on his side. Only by Madara's order that is. "Interesting, how you manage to wield your mother's sword, but not even it couldn't saved her." he chuckled, but gave a sudden pause in realization "Oh that's right your mother died by saving you, and you will suffer the same faith as her did!" he shouted, throwing two poison kunai at Sasuke.

Her eyes widen, seeing as the kunai are going straight towards him. She didn't have to think twice before, aiming her Katana at them. The battle remain silent at the Katana blocked the attack interrupting the battle between her comrades, and formal friends. Reliefs consume her mind. But everyone just stare at her in shock, as to why she just saved the enemies life.

"Miyoshi, in just whose team are you in!" the pink haired shinobi, known as Sakura shouted her voices at her like if spitting venom though her mouth. Remiel paid no mind to her as she strike at Orochimaru, sending a wave of flames at him. " The same dirty trick won't work, history shall not repeat itself in such a foul way….no more blood would be lose for my protection!' she screamed aiming her power into just one last jutsu. The combination of her chakra and the demon was tremendous, and in victory, her hand and the blazing katana cut right though his body, leaving only the heart of the sanin to lay on the tip of her weapon, as she pulled it out of the now bloody emotionless and lifeless corpse.

_"Rest now, oka-san..."_ she whispered to the heaven's as a small smile crept on her lips. Her body played in slowly motion, falling to the ground with blood running down her mouth. Her bloody body fell, crumbling in pain. Her armor destroyed as the left side of her armored was smashed and her chest which held the demon lock was now bloody and ripped in live skin. She smiled, as her exhaustion took to rest, closing her eyes to recovery. As her comrades and enemies look at her in a different way no one has seen before. Was it possible for the snake sage to die by her hand. Only Kami would know, sending that monster to the depts of hell.

But even miracles have flaws as the Uchiha held anger in his eyes for this girl. For many years, it was harder and harder every day. The pain that grew, all because of her. She has done what he couldn't, killed Orochimaru, and saved his life once more. He was not in dept to her. He was sick of her. She was only one part of many reasons he couldn't let go of this place, his home. "This bond ends here!" he shouted, using his chokutō blade ready to strike "CHIDORI!" the lighting coming out of the chidori infested right hand. Sasuke ran towards her with speed that no one could spot or stop "Sasuke Stop!" shouted Naruto, chasing after him. "Remiel!" Hinata shouted, running toward her comrade to prevent what was about to happen. Sasuke with his speed and anger was coming too fast, as he just passes everyone through like a shadow. As soon as his sword hid, so did the human soul of his came back.

"REMIEL!" a scream cut through everything. That one soft voice awoke her from her rest. Her fogged up hazel eyes bolting open with a new feeling of pain surrounding her chest, but it was not physical pain. No this pain came from her heart. The sleeping shinobi slowly sat up or at least tried, if it wasn't for the body that she hadn't notice that laid hovering over hers. A shadow was over her body, and the sound of lighting disappearing. Glancing, up, her eyes widen in fear as small droplets of crimson liquid fell onto her cheek. The sound of metal being pulled off flesh caught her ears as well as the sight of Sasuke pulling his katana out off a body. Remiel mouth was dry, her heart pumping as if wanting to jump out of her throat. Heart was throbbing like a hammer to a drum, and for a second as she looked into those blue bright playful eyes did it stop.

_"Sato-kun."_ She whispered staring at his face. The face that she grew to love and cherished as a smile was placed on that pale face. The shinobi body fell down to her arms. Remiel eyes started tearing up as she looks at Sato, his hand in hers was getting colder, and his face getting paler. "Why?" she ask him, sobbing, and body shaking. Sato's blue eyes gave a childish spark, as he gave a small laugh that was gasping for air. "Do need to ask..." Looking at his eye's, his aqua blues were coming at close distant to her face. As he push him self up just to reach over her. "With-Without you, there's no reason to breath-h. A-ll my life I be-e-en taking care of you, I'v-ve seen you grow-w. I lov-ved you then, as I-I do n-now." He said gasping. Remiel eyes shouted open, sure she was dating him, but she never knew. "Y-you-u are my everything, Him-e-e." As close distance came to their lips, till the last breath was gasp, an undone kiss. As his head past to her shoulder and fell right back into her arms. The soulless body laid in her arms.

Remiel heart froze, at first she chuckled, and then a jokeful smile was lifting as she calling out to him. "Say my name, one more time, please, just talk to me." She said as if trying to wake him up from his internal sleep. The expression soon fell when no answer was hear. Then a sob left her lips, and another, till her strong heart crashed as she gave a long last pierce scream to the heavens.

"Sato…Sato…..SATO!" she shouted shacking and sobbing into the body. She shook the body ruffly as him telling him to stop play around, that it wasn't true. Hinata already had a hold on her. As Naruto and Shikamaru held onto Sasuke. Who remain slient, as the rain covered the girl thunderous cries.

"Remi-i, stop….. he-e's gone-e-e!" Hinata shouted holding back her own tears, as Remiel back laid on her. Hinata barely holding a grip on her with the help of Sakura who too tried pray Sato body away from Remiel. "No, it should have been me!" Remiel shouted. "SATO!" her scream echo throughout the village as the young Miko-hime wept in grief. Her hands were holding onto her stomach as she trying to reaching out to the body of her beloved for one last time. "We need you." She said in tears. "Your son needs you- I NEED YOU, COME BACK!" she shouted to the heavens. Her mind devastated, knowing her pup(son) will never get a chance to know or meet his father ever again


End file.
